


VLD Exchange Halloween Sheith

by weeping_j



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_j/pseuds/weeping_j
Summary: Keith’s an omega that was bitten by some sort of alien vampire that snuck onto the ship. The reaction unexpectedly caused his heat to start and the team’s alpha, Shiro, is affected by it more than he was prepared for…





	VLD Exchange Halloween Sheith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).

> My VLD Exchange piece for ThatScottishShipper! Happy Halloween!

_"Let me have a taste..."_


End file.
